Sorta Fairytale
by dourdan
Summary: I was inspired to write a sexy, tragic fairy tale inspired by Kabal's MK11 ending
1. Chapter 1

It took all the energy in his body to turn back time and summon the time Goddess. Yes, she was grateful and asked where he would rather go instead of her domain. "I want the chance to clear my head- to fight the special list of people who wronged me."

"With guaranteed wins?" The goddess asked in her usual condescending tone.

"If it's worth having your throne returned to you."

She chuckled.

Kabal shook his head and sighed, "Look, at the end of the day, I just want a place where I can kick my feet up."

"Given your past, I can certainly see why that would be the case." She waved her hand to open a portal. Now, it's just a matter of whether or not you trust me enough to design your fate."

"I guess I have no choice, right?"

"But do you have faith?" The portal was ready.

Kabal knew he had no choice but knowing what he knew of all his previous fates, "Might as well." He made a running leap into the portal, arriving on what appeared to be an island. As soon as the portal closed Kabal's kind filled with memories.

He was covered in blood, standing at the top of a hill. Below him were the bodies of all his past enemies, even a few friends (goodbye Kira and Kobra...)

Kabal had the memories of the battles, but he still had no idea where he was. In the distance was a large white house. He started to walk closer, but as he did, he noticed his body; his breathing- everything seemed so...normal.

Removing his mask, he took a look at his hands. His skin was a normal shade of tan, no longer the victim of third-degree burns. His black hair hung slightly lower than his cheekbones but nothing near the 'animalistic' look he had before.

As he approached the house, he looked out in the opposite direction; this was an island. In the dock was a small battleship/submarine. Who's island was this?

He walked to the entrance of the house, passing by a helicopter pad, several cars, and even a tank. Kabal was a little hesitant until he felt a weight in his pocket; he had a key.

He walked in the house, it seemed strange, yet familiar. He somehow knew where the bathroom was and decided to take his chances using the shower. Maybe there would be some clean clothes he could steal.

The shower was a work of art, made to look like a waterfall. Kabal stripped off his bloody armor and clothing. He took a moment to look in a nearby mirror and was brought to tears. Even if this was all a dream- he had his body back, his humanity.

He turned on the water and ran his fingers through his hair. As his hand touched the tiled wall he felt a 'clink', a ring? He placed his other hand over the silver band. He had never seen the ring before, but much like everything else, it seemed so familiar.

"Hello, my love," a woman's voice said in a soft, sensual whisper. Her delicate fingers traced down his chest to his abs as she joined him under the warm water. Her skin was pale, like ivory or milk.

He knew who this was. "Sareena?"

"I love the way you say my name."

Kabal turned to face her, looking into her dark eyes. "Sareena?" With her black and white, two-toned hair and diamond facial tattoos, she was a very unique girl, to say the least. The last time Kabal saw her was years ago when he was a slave of the demon lord, Quan Chi. But did that happen in this new reality?

Sareena kissed him down his chest, as she elegantly lowered herself to her knees.

Kabal's cock was hard. He couldn't even recall the last time he felt a woman's touch. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he could- he could remember every detail of how they met, and the first time they made love. They had been in the caves, he had saved her, to keep her as his bride. And now here she was, naked, on her knees, with a sparkly black diamond on her finger.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" she asked, licking the tip of his cock. She let her tongue play over the surface as she gave soft kisses. Looking up at Kabal, she awaited an answer.

"You, my bride, and the beautiful light of happiness you have brought to my life."

Sareena smiled. "Do you remember the first time I touched you?"

Kabal nearly lost his balance as she put her lips to his ball sack, lovingly sucking on each testicle in turn. And yes, he did remember. Sareena told him she had been a slave since her entire life, never knowing true love. Quan Chi had abused her, taking her virginity so that she would always be his property. So in the safety of the caves, he undressed, letting her touch him in any way that would make her feel empowered.

"Your cock is much bigger than master Quan Chi." Sarenna explored her fingers down his shaft, to his hips, while her opposite hand caressed his testicles, moving dangerously close to his asshole.

Not that he would have minded. Kabal's body was opening up like a flower; every touch left him craving more. It took every ounce of restraint to resist grabbing her hair and forcing his cock down her throat. But the rush of sensation was becoming too much to take. His hard cock was fully erect and gushing with pre-cum.

The sight made Sareena smile. She took it upon herself to lick him clean, with a series of sensual kisses. "You don't taste like Quan Chi. Master's body always tasted bitter. But not you..." She dragged her tongue along his pubic hair, up to his navel. "You taste so sweet."

Kabal reached his hand to touch her cheek. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He could have done anything at that moment but the only thing he wanted was to lift her chin, to get a better look at her beautiful face.

Sareena smiled sweetly and licked her lips. "Will you hold me?" She guided his hands to her naked hips, allowing him to undress her. With her body exposed, she got on his lap and rode him slow and hard. The rhythm of her hips allowed her to move up and down on his manhood, uniting their bodies in deeply passionate love.

The same way he was fucking her in the shower of their lavish home. With her legs wrapped around him, Sareena was holding on with every ounce of strength. "Fuck me harder, Kabal. Fuck me like you mean it."

Kabal could feel an intense orgasm building in his core, one that could possibly leave him weak in the knees. So like a true gentleman Kabal carried Sareena to their bedroom to finish the deed.

The way Sareena's back arched when she climaxed, made her luscious breasts appear even more full and voluptuous. "Kabal, you are such an exquisite lover. What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you? My love, my prince."

Kabal kissed her lips, sucking the air from her lungs as he blew his load deep inside her pussy. "I'm the lucky one," he said with a gasp. "To have such a beautiful, kind, amazing woman as my bride."

Both their bodies exhausted, Sareena lay in her husband's arms resting her cheek to his chest. "Today has been so wonderful."

"That it has." Kabal stroked Sareena's hair, down to her naked back.

"When you sent me to the mainland, so you could take care of your 'private business.' I went to see a doctor."

Kabal suddenly paused, glancing at his wife in horror. "Are you unwell?"

"I felt unwell, but now I know the cause." She moved to kiss Kabal's lips. "I'm pregnant."

Kabal cupped her face. overjoyed, this new life was truly a dream.

But little did he know- there can be no light without darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

As the months went by, Kabal discovered more about the prized life Kronika had awarded him. He and his wife, Sareena lived on their own private island off the coast of Australia. They had all the money they would ever need, but also plenty of weapons to take on 'side jobs'.

Not that he would make Sareena work, not while she was with child. She stayed home, cooking small meals but mostly resting. At the three month mark, Kabal brought a doctor to the island and made a remarkable discovery; Sarenna was carrying twins.

Then and there, he made a vow to live only for her, and for his family. He spent the majority of the week at home where he could watch over her. His kindness was well rewarded. As Sareena's pregnant belly grew, so did her sex drive.

Often Kabal would awaken to the feeling of his lover's lips on his cock. At first, she would simply attend to his morning wood. Her elegant hands would slip his pants and underwear down just far enough to allow her to play. He would try to pretend to sleep, but the things she did to his body left him craving more. After a while, Kabal made it a point to sleep in the nude. This resulted in the most beautiful sight.

Sareena rode his cock, her large, swollen breasts bouncing rhythmically. "The princes within my womb crave your strength." With her strong legs, she was able to maintain balance, moving up and down on his erection. The faster she moved, the closer she was to climax. Her pussy muscles would tighten around Kabals' manhood until he climaxed inside her.

The lovers started their days in the same manner up until the one warm October morning.

Sareena was riding him hard, using her thighs to increase the force of her hip thrusts. "Oh God, yes. That's it. I'm so close." Milk was dripping from her engorged tits as she orgasmed over and over.

Kabal could feel himself about to blow his load when suddenly her pussy became abnormally dripping wet.

"Baby, I think my water broke."

Kabal tried to move her off of him but to no avail.

"No, don't stop! I'm so fucking hot, it feels like my body is on fire!"

"I have an idea. Get on your knees." He positioned Sareena to fuck her doggy style. As he raised her ass, moisture ran down her trembling thighs. He gripped her hips while she gripped the sheets. Every contraction felt like a wave of orgasm washing over both their bodies.

Until suddenly a small cry was heard. Two blood-covered babies lay on the bed, still attached by their umbilical cords.

Kabal left to grab a knife and cut the babies free, but when he did, he made a shocking realization. Only one was breathing.

Time stood still. Suddenly Kabal felt a cold hand on his naked back. "Kronika?"

"Do you remember what it felt like?" she asked in a ghostly voice, "the pain and horror of not being able to draw breath?"

Kabal nodded.

"You still have your equipment but this poor child has nothing."

The little boy's body was trembling in his father's arms.

"Will you give your health to save your son? This little child doesn't even have a name. And plus, you have a spare," the last line was said with a hint of humor.

Kabal swallowed hard, unsure of what her words meant. Was he going to drop dead? Would it be painful? Did it matter?

The baby looked up at Kabal, blinking his little brown eyes.

Kabal nodded again. "Please save my son."

"It is done."

Time went back to normal. Now, both babies were crying; the one in Sareena's arms and the one in Kabal's arms.

Kabal felt a sharp pain in his chest but the sight of Sareen'a smile was enough to distract him for the time being. "My love, my bride, what shall we name our precious miracles?"

Sareena kissed the baby's cheek. "His name is Orion, my little star." She looked to Kabal and the baby in his arms. "What is his name?"

Kabal laid by his wife's side, so the babies were next to each other. "My grandfather's name was Joseph Otaktay, he was Lakota Sioux. I don't have many memories from my childhood, but I can still remember his face, his hands, and the way he spoke. My mother died when I was a baby and I never knew my father." Tears fell from Kabal's eyes. "Grandpa, he made me feel strong."

"What did he call you?"

"Tahatan, little hawk."

The baby reached its arm to his father's face.

"Is that your name?" Kabal asked. "Are you my Tahatan?"

The baby responded with a coo.

Over the next few days, Kabal grew sick with fever, cough, chest pain and other symptoms of pneumonia. The new father made sure to take more jobs. The last thing he wanted was to be a burden to his wife. With his breathing equipment in a carrying case, he made plans to check himself into a hospital on the mainland.

But Sareena stopped him. Holding both babies in her arms she stood in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

Kabal said nothing.

"You've been gone for the last week," she pleaded. "I know you're sick, and I know what's in the case: a breathing device that allows you to move with stealth by forcing air into your lungs and, by extension, your muscles. Let me guess, you were going to find a doctor on the mainland who could help you permanently attach the system to your body?"

Kabal cupped his hand over his mouth, he had lived with Sareena for so long but never knew the extent of her knowledge.

"I sleep by your side, I can feel when your body is in pain. I know how it feels to live a life in pain, and how it feels to be truly alone. I left Quan Chi with you because I trusted you."

Kabal was about to apologize when suddenly his vision went blurry and he doubled over in pain. He awoke in bed, with Sareena by his side. The device had been properly fitted to his lungs and he was now able to breathe without pain. He reached a hand to his mouth, anticipating the feel of cold metal. All he felt was his normal face.

"I had to cut your hair," Sareena said, stroking his face, down his jaw line, to his neck trach, where the breathing mask connected. "I do love you. And I will stay strong for you. I just need you to believe in me, and believe in our family."

"I...," Kabal opened his mouth to speak. What came out was a murky voice, not unlike the voice he had in his past life. He sounded like a monster. What kind of father would he be?

The sound of crying could be heard from the opposite side of the room. Sareena confidently left the bed and returned with both babies. Placing the infants on the bed, she stripped off her clothing and attempted to breastfeed in the nude, but only one baby seemed interested. "Little Hawk, do you want to see Papa?" With one hand she placed the baby in Kabal's arms.

The baby made himself comfortable on Kabal's chest, immediately falling asleep.

"Aww," Sareena smiled. "He can feel his daddy's strong heart."

Kabal moved his hand to stroke his son's soft little arm. "I love you so much." He paused to blink tears from his eyes. "Sareena, I promise to always be the husband, partner, and friend you deserve. I will trust in your wisdom and your love."

And for the next four years, he was able to keep that promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next four years, Kabal was stricken with chronic pneumonia. But despite his physical handicaps, he was determined to be a good husband and father. He went hunting with his little sons, Orion and Tahatan. As they grew from toddlers to children their personalities became more evident.

Orion took after his mother. He had Sareena's fighting spirit, her athleticism, and daring nature. He taught himself gymnastics and martial arts from video and books.

Tahatan was quieter. He enjoyed reading with his father, learning about ancient cultures and stories. He adored art and was the more sensitive, intellectual, of the two brothers.

This was why Kabal was concerned when he caught Tahatan chasing his brother with one of his old hook swords.

"Papa! Tan went into your special secret room!" Orion shouted as they ran past the kitchen.

Kabal had been sitting at the kitchen table talking with Sarenna about sending the boys to school on the mainland. "Tahatan!"

The little boy immediately stopped and began to cry. "Ori messed up my painting."

Sareena put down her coffee. "That is no reason for you to touch Mommy or Daddy's tools."

The little boy nodded, wiping tears from his chubby cheeks.

Sareena and Kabal had indeed kept a 'secret room' the house their 'tools' for when they went on jobs. They didn't need the money, but they enjoyed the perks and protection. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Orion happy came back. "Can we go camping, Papa?"

Ever since the boys were old enough to walk Kabal would take them camping on his land.

Orion loved to run around. He seemed to have been born with Kabal's speed ability, to the point where it was almost scary. He could disappear into a blur only to reappear up a tree or hanging off a cliff.

Tahatan, meanwhile would draw and paint. He stayed close to his father while working in his notebook. But he had the tendency to sneak off if he saw something that intrigued him.

This was how it all ended.

Kabal had turned his back for only a moment when suddenly both boys were missing. The panic-stricken parents searched the island. First, they worked together, sharing their knowledge of where the children usually spent their time. After a while, they decided to split up. Kabal went north, to the cliffside.

There, at the bottom, near the beach, he found the bodies of his little sons.

Kabal lept down the cliff landing on his feet. He cupped his hands over his mouth at the sight. They were dead. He reached for their bodies but they suddenly started to disappear.

Kronika appeared like a guardian angel. "My dear Kabal," he voice was a haunting echo. "Right now, your heart must be broken." But remember; what is done can always be undone."

"You can save them?"

The time goddess smiled. "For a trade; your soul will be damned to the sea of blood for all eternity but your family will be spared."

"Why are you doing this? I returned the hourglass- you owe me!"

Kronika laughed. "I am a titan: even in defeat I am always in control."

"I don't think so," said a third, voice. A figure swept by in a cloud of energy. Thsi figure seemed to have hook swords and after making a few loops, it tore the time goddess to little pieces. "Let's see you come back from that- bitch!" The figure came to a stop in front of Kabal. He wore a mask, similar to something Kabal would have worn in his black dragon days but it was silver and gold. "Hi, Dad."

"Orion?"

The young man lifted his mask, revealing his tan skin and dark eyes. He appeared to be in his late teens, early twenties. "Wow," there were tears in the young man's eyes. "I can't remember the last time I saw you." He had an Australian accent, likely from education on the mainland. "I-I can't do this, Tan was always better at explaining shit."

A blue portal opened and another young man stepped through. This boy had long black hair pulled back in a professional looking ponytail. He wore a white and blue tailored suit that looked to be made from material similar to Konika's armor. "Long story short...this really sucks." Tahatan approached Kabal. "In the future, we kick Kronika's ass and retake the hourglass. Except unlike you, we don't make the mistake of giving it back."

"For all the good that did," Orion grumbled. "When Kronika 'died' she'd actually escaped through a wormhole. We had to go back in time to make sure that she didn't cause any of the timelines where you get burned to a crisp. Oh, and just so you know, it's never the fault of Sonya Blade or her forces."

"We can prove it, too," Tahatan added. He placed his hand on Kabal's shoulder and shot a bolt of blue energy.

Kabal's mind was filled with images of his 'past.' In one vision he was an Edenian soldier, tortured by Shao Kahn. In another, he was a police officer who took a fireball to the face, during the invasion of Earthrealm. And in yet another, he was the undead revenant servant of Quan Chi.

"All of those have been taken care of," Tahatan explained. "Unfortunately that left Kronika with only one option- to kill us at our most vulnerable."

"Luckily Tahatan is a bonafide genius," Orion said, taking a seat in the sand. He removed his jacket, revealing arms covered in glowing tattoos. "Remove us from the timeline and we'll be safe or at least alive in our current place. The fact that we now run the hourglass, kind of helped, but unfortunately that means you'll never know us."

Tahatan nodded. "I'll see what I can send you via my memories." He cupped Kabal's face, allowing an even stronger burst of blue energy.

What Kabal saw in the next few moments was truly a gift.

Tahatan was a brilliant student who invented new armor, weaponry and even communications technology all before graduating high school at the age of ten. While Orion continued to develop Kabal's speed, strength, and agility, making him an excellent athlete.

Kabal encouraged the boys to always remain humble, despite their gifts. He loved them both, and he was most proud of when they could find ways to work together. This led to them finding ways to go to the same schools, start humanitarian causes, and at the age of twenty-one, they joined forces with the Fire God Liu Kang to defend Earthrealm.

And that was how they were put in a position to retake the hourglass.

Tahatan's voice echoed though Kabal's mind, like a movie narrator. "You grew up poor. But you taught us never to give into greed. You taught us to value and take pride in our culture and our family."

Kabal was now treated to images of the boys as small children. Sareena taught them how to cook, then as a family, they donated food, and volunteer hours to a homeless shelter.

Kabal taught them how to fight using wooden weapons, (and also bandaged their scraped up arms and legs.) He always praised their efforts.

As a result, the boys grew up to be true heroes of the realm.

Kabal doubled over in pain as Tahatan released his hold. Part of him truly did want to die, at the thought of losing his children forever.

"Dad, this is not goodbye," Tahatan said.

Orion stood next to his brother as a portal opened. "We will watch over you and Mom, on this island, for the rest of your days. And when the time comes, you will join us in heaven as elder Gods, to rule by Lord Liu Kang's side."

Kabal knew he had no choice but to say goodbye. "I love you."

"We know," Tahatan replied. "We always knew. And we will be forever grateful."

The portal closed, leaving Kabal alone. He walked back to the house where Sareena was standing by the fireplace. She appeared to be placing a flower on a photo alter. "It's been six years since they disappeared."

"Six years?" Kabal asked with concern. Was this an entirely new timeline?

"I just wish we found something. I hate holding on to the idea that they were kidnapped, or their little bodies were washed away never to be seen again."

Kabal took her hand. "We have each other."

"Yeah, we do." Sareena turned to him and stroked his cheek, down his jawline to his throat.

It was only then Kabal realized, he had no breathing apparatus. His body was completely human and completely healed. And there was only one thing he wanted to do.


End file.
